Lacrimosa Dies Illa
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: C'est a nuit d'Halloween mais Midoriya n'a pas le cœur à la fête, pas depuis qu Todoroki est mort. Mais c'est la nuit des fantômes et un miracle peut toujours avoir lieu.


Midoriya regarda les étoiles briller dans le ciel et soupira. Malgré les lumières de la ville, elles brillaient avec force, si belle, si lumineuse… Si loin.

Même en utilisant toute la puissance de son Alter, il ne pourrait jamais bondir assez haut pour les atteindre.

_ Shouto…

Les étoiles étaient aussi lointaines et inaccessible que l'était désormais Todoroki.

Autour du jeune homme, la ville s'animait, les enfants couraient dans les rues, déguisés, brandissant des sacs remplit de bonbons.

_ Deku !

Il se retourna machinalement en entendant son surnom.

Depuis qu'il était devenu héros professionnel, il s'entendait souvent être interpelé. Mais il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'interpeler avec cette voix joyeuse et aux accents enfantin.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent et au front orné d'une corne se précipitait vers lui. Elle avait un magnifique sourire.

_ Eri, bonsoir !

La jeune fille sourit malicieusement avant de regarder autour d'elle avec émerveillement.

_ C'est incroyable, Halloween !

_ Oui… Peut-être qu'on trouvera un stand avec qui vend des pommes d'amour !

Les yeux rouge de la jeune fille pétillèrent alors qu'elle commençait à saliver rien qu'à l'idée de croquer dans cette friandise qu'elle adorait.

_ Celles que tu fais sont bien meilleures quand même, Deku !

_ Merci… Je suis désolé, je n'ai… pas eut le temps de t'en faire, cette fois.

La jeune fille eut un sourire triste qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'absence des pommes.

_ Deku… Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en se forçant à sourire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Eri… ça va aller !

Non, ça n'irait pas, et ils le savaient tout les deux. Ça n'irait plus jamais.

Parce que Todoroki était mort.

Le métier de héros était un métier à risque et l'avait toujours été. Todoroki était tombé sur plus fort que lui. Ni sa glace, ni ses flammes n'avaient put faire quoi que ce soit.

Et il n'était resté à Midoriya que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Eri observa son ami en se mordant la lèvre. Le silence était pesant et elle ne trouvait rien à dire pour rendre le sourire à son ami.

_ Euh… Deku ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu sais, Mirio m'a raconté une histoire, avant que je vienne ! Tamaki était là aussi et il a eut très peur ! Même que Mirio, il a dut lui faire un câlin pour qu'il arrête de trembler ! Mais moi j'ai pas eut peur ! Tu veux que je te la raconte ?

Midoriya esquissa un pâle sourire en hochant la tête. Il ne voulait pas que sa peine se transmette à la jeune fille.

_ En fait, Mirio m'a dit que la nuit d'Halloween, les fantômes revenaient pour punir les gens méchants et les dévorer ! Le fantôme surgit dans une ruelle sombre et bondit comme ça en criant ! Même qu'après, Tamaki il a dit qu'il avait déjà vu un vrai fantôme !

Les yeux rouges de la jeune fille pétillaient. Elle était fière de son histoire et cela se voyait. Midoriya lui tapota la tête. Une histoire de fantôme, c'était ironique, venant de la part de Togata Mirio, surtout compte tenu la nature de son Alter !

_ Tu as eut peur, Deku ?

_ Beaucoup ! Je… Je me demande si ça existe vraiment, les fantômes…

Il leva es yeux vers les étoiles, le regard de nouveau mélancolique.

Eri l'observa et recula légèrement. Elle sentait que son ami avait besoin d'être seul. Elle resta néanmoins dans les parages. Elle était trop inquiète pour son cher Deku pour le laisser seul.

Midoriya ne fit pas attention à son départ.

Il resta longtemps immobile, assit sur un banc d'une petite place déserte.

_ Izuku…

Midoriya releva la tête en entendant une voix grave et douce prononcer son prénom. Il connaissait cette voix. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Mais il n'aurait jamais dût l'entendre à nouveau.

Il ouvrit la bouche et observa le jeune homme qui semblait être surgit de nulle part, juste devant lui.

Des cheveux blanc et rouge, un visage magnifique que même une brûlure ne parvenait à enlaidir, un œil gris comme de l'argent et un autre d'un bleu pur comme un ciel d'été.

Todoroki.

_ Shouto… SHOUTO !

Midoriya bondit de son banc et se précipita vers le jeune homme. Il se jeta dans ses bras et… passa au travers de son corps.

Il heurta douloureusement le sol, sans comprendre. Il se redressa et se retourna avec un regard perdu.

Todoroki le regarda avec une expression peinée, presque désespérée.

_ Pardonne-moi, Izuku…

Midoriya resta silencieux, incapable de trouver une explication cohérente à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Grâce aux Alters, beaucoup de choses étaient possible, mais faire revenir les morts restaient une chose irréalisable. Et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux…

L'histoire d'Eri lui revint en mémoire.

Un fantôme… Serait-ce possible ? Après tout, c'était la nuit d'Halloween. Et cela expliquerai qu'il soit passé au travers de Todoroki.

Ou peut-être s'était-il tout simplement endormi sur son banc et était en train de rêver.

Rêve ou réalité, il s'en moquait. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Todoroki se précipita vers lui et tendit sa main éthérée pour essuyer ses larmes, comme il l'avait si souvent fait… Mais il ne fit que passer au travers, sans pouvoir le toucher.

_ Izuku… Je t'en pris, ne pleure pas… Je ne suis pas revenu pour ça ! Je voulais que tu retrouve ton si beau sourire, pas que tu pleures !

Midoriya frotta ses yeux mais son geste était bien inutile. Comment pourrait-il ne pas pleurer alors que devant lui se trouvait celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde ? Il tendit la main mais ne put le toucher.

Qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve cruel ou d'une réalité qui l'était encore plus, le fantôme de Todoroki était là.

_ Shouto…

Il étouffa un sanglot.

_ S'il-te-plait… Je… Izuku, il faut que tu retrouves ta joie de vivre ! Même si je ne suis plus là, la vie continue pour toi. Ça me rends triste de te voir aussi malheureux… S'il-te-plait…

Midoriya leva les yeux, ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'il luttait contre de nouveaux sanglots.

_ Tu sais… Dis-toi que je suis dans un monde meilleur et…

Todoroki ferma les yeux, incapable de continuer. Il secoua la tête avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux de Midoriya.

_ Pardon, je t'ai mentit... J'aimerais te dire de continuer à vivre sans moi, d'être heureux sans moi, mais c'est un mensonge ! Je veux croire que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime et qu'il est impossible pour toi de vivre sans moi autant que la vie m'est insignifiante si tu n'es pas à mes côtés ! Je suis dans un monde meilleur ? Aucun monde ne peut être ''meilleur'' si tu n'y es pas !

Les larmes de Midoriya dégoulinèrent le long de ses joues. Il n'essaya même pas de les essuyer. Todoroki tenta une nouvelle fois de le toucher, mais une fois de plus ce fut un échec. Il serra les poings en maudissant la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve devant les larmes de Midoriya. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de mourir, de lui laisser entendre qu'il était terrassé de chagrin sans lui.

_ Oubli ce que je viens de dire… Je t'aime, Izuku… Plus que tout, depuis notre rencontre et pour toujours. Je veillerais toujours sur toi, en espérant te voir devenir le plus grand de tout les super-héros. Ça as toujours été ton rêve et je serais comblé de te voir le réaliser.

Midoriya secoua la tête en se redressant. Son regard était désespéré.

_ Mais sans toi, ça n'a aucun de sens ! Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi ! Je ne le peux pas ! Je ne suis pas comme All Might, capable de sauver tout le monde avec le sourire… Pas si tu n'es plus là ! Parce que moi aussi je t'aime !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait que pleurer lui aussi, sans rien pouvoir tenter pour consoler celui qu'il aimait.

Il étendit ses une main hésitante vers le poing crispé de Midoriya.

Et il parvint à le toucher. La main de Midoriya était chaude, bien vivante, contrairement à celle de Todoroki.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert releva la tête, les yeux grands ouvert de surprise.

_ Shouto…

Il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle, s'accrochant à lui comme pour ne plus jamais le laisser repartir.

Todoroki ferma les yeux, sachant que son temps était compté. Pouvoir serrer une dernière fois Midoriya dans ses bras, comme un dernier miracle pour un dernier adieu.

_oOo_

Eri s'accrochait si fort à un tronc d'arbre que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Elle voyait son cher Deku pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en s'accrochant au fantôme de Todoroki. La légende des fantômes d'Halloween que lui avait racontée Mirio était vraie.

Elle aurait voulut faire quelque chose, se frottant le front pour réfléchir. Ses doigts frôlèrent la corne de son Alter.

Son Alter… Un pouvoir capable de faire retourner toute chose à son état d'origine, jusqu'au néant. Un pouvoir dangereux dont on ignorait les capacités réelles.

Peut-être…

La jeune fille s'élança sans plus réfléchir, sa corne se mettant à briller alors qu'elle activait son Alter.

Todoroki sursauta quand elle s'agrippa à sa main en retenant courageusement ses larmes.

_ Eri…

_ C'est pas juste que tu meurs ! C'est pas juste pour Deku, ni pour personne ! Deku, il est trop malheureux sans toi ! Tu dois pas mourir !

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du jeune homme au visage brûlé.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Midoriya et chassa les larmes roulant sur ses joues constellées de tâches de rousseurs.

_ Merci pour tout, Izuku…

Son temps était écoulé, il sentait qu'il était appelé ''ailleurs''. Il se força à sourire jusqu'à la fin, alors que son corps redevenait intangible, disparaissait ''quelque part''.

L'Alter d'Eri, aussi puissant soit-il, ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver. Personne n'avait jamais put ramener les morts à la vie, et un tel pouvoir ne devait jamais exister.

Todoroki frôla sans la toucher la main de Midoriya et l'instant d'après, il n'était plus là.

Eri pleurait, s'en voulant de n'avoir rien put faire, pourtant sa corne avait considérable rétrécie.

Midoriya effleura sa main couverte de cicatrices anciennes, la vision brouillée de larmes.

_ SHOUTOOOOO !

_oOo_

_Le lendemain…_

Midoriya se redressa dans son lit, les yeux rougit et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. Il se dirigea mécaniquement vers la cuisine, allumant la télé sans y faire attention. Il resta de longues minutes immobile devant le placard ouvert, regardant une tasse ornée de flocons de neiges et de flammes. Celle de Todoroki.

Elle ne servirait plus jamais.

De nouveaux sanglots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

Il n'entendait pas le présentateur à la télé annoncer le programme du jour : qu'un nouveau vilain avait fait son apparition, qu'un héros avait sauvé des dizaines de personnes dans un incendie, qu'une tempête frappait le nord du pays, qu'une étrange explosion de glace avait jaillit du sol d'un cimetière…

Ce fut le sifflement de la bouilloire que le tira de sa torpeur.

Il avala son petit-déjeuner sans même en sentir le goût.

Un coup de sonnette le força à relever la tête de sa tasse devenue froide.

Probablement Uraraka qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Ou Eri, Mirio et Tamaki venu s'assurer qu'il était bien rentré, après les évènements de la nuit. Ou bien sa mère, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour le faire sourire. Peut-être même All Might, inquiet de l'état de son successeur.

Il se déplaça péniblement et ouvrit la porte…

Avant de la refermer aussi vite.

Si c'était une blague, elle était de très mauvais goût.

Un nouveau coup de sonnette le secoua et il la rouvrit.

Sur le seuil se trouvait quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dût être là.

_ Shou…to ?

_ Ne me demande pas comment, je n'en sais rien. L'Alter d'Eri doit dépasser tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. L'esprit et le corps doivent avoir une sorte de connexion où je ne sais quoi. En touchant mon esprit, elle a régénéré mon corps, je crois. Je me suis réveillé dans un cercueil et pour sortir, j'ai utilisé mon Alter… Je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir expliquer ce phéno…

Midoriya ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il se jeta dans ses bras.

Contrairement à cette nuit, Todoroki était chaud, bien vivant. Son cœur battait avec force dans sa poitrine. Il pleurait sans se retenir, son corps secoué de tremblements.

Todoroki glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en le serrant contre lui, un sourire heureux éclairant son visage. Vraiment, aucun monde n'était meilleur que celui où il pouvait serrer Midoriya dans ses bras.

Ils chercheraient une explication à ce miracle plus tard. Et même s'ils n'en trouvaient pas, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

* * *

**Ce genre d'histoire avec des fantômes qui reviennent pour effacer leurs regrets, c'est le classique du film de Noël. Mais les fantômes, ça se prêtent plus à Halloween, non ? Je n'aime pas ce genre de film, ça finit toujours mal, l'esprit repartant d'où il vient et laissant seul le héros. Je préfère une fin heureuse, même irrationnelle plutôt qu'une tragédie. Donc je me suis dis que j'allais en écrire ma propre version, et voilà le résultat ! ça finit bien, donc j'en suis satisfaite ^^**

**Joyeux Halloween !**


End file.
